


A Feathered Friend

by Yurika



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, taking care of injured animal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5656081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurika/pseuds/Yurika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who said that taking care of a crow isn’t anything special?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Feathered Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfiction I wrote for the KageHina exchange on tumblr  
> It's also my very first Haikyuu fanfiction
> 
> Warning: Please don’t try this at home. Leave young crows when you find them, the parents still take care of them after they fall out of their nests.
> 
> Have fun while reading!

"Look here!" Hinata bent over a bush and looked through its leaves. "Here is something interesting."

"You idiot, you just had to get the Volleyball." He heard Kageyama shouting from the field.

Hinata though didn't pay any further attention to Kageyama but looked at the little thing between the leaves. It looked like a young crow, already grown out of its baby feathers but still not grown enough to fly freely like the adult crows. Its wing looked hurt as it was held away from its little body and not folded like the other one. With concerned and curious eyes Hinata observed it further. The little thing wasn't even making an effort to get away from Hinata, which was concerning as he would be easy prey for cats. He bit on his bottom lip and was about to touch the bird.

"Hey. Dumbass, what are you doing?" A chill went down Hinata's back, Kageyama was there. "Is that a bird?" He could feel the other lean over just next to him.

"It's a young crow." Hinata explained and looked towards Kageyama. "And it's hurt." Then his eyes returned to the bird and he wanted to continue when he felt a slap on the back of his head.

"That's why you are an idiot, you can't just go and touch random animals. It could have the bird flu or something..."

"Ah, don't be ridiculous, its wing is just a little..." Hinata paused mid speech to reach further and take the crow onto his hand. "a little hurt..." he ended his sentence and stood up to look at Kageyama.

"It doesn't flap around with its wings..."There was a concerned look in the setter's face when seeing the little thing's non-reactive behavior. "I don't know, you really shouldn't touch it."

"Hey, come on." Hinata laughed nervously, not sure anymore if the decision to touch the crow was the right one. "It's just hurt a lot. Look at its wing, it doesn't look so well." He held the crow higher towards Kageyama's face. "Look."

"I saw it!" Kageyama took some steps back. "Don't push it into my face." Though short after he took some steps towards Hinata and poked it on its head. Black sad eyes looked into Kageyama's face, and the little thing crowed once faintly. The black haired teen swallowed before he spoke. "Where do we take it?"

"Huh?" Hinata brought the crow down and held it near his chest.

"Where do we take it? Dumbass, you didn't think about it, did you?"

"Not really..." Hinata admitted and bend his head down to look at the crow. They couldn't leave it here, Kageyama was right. "You have a point, idiot."

"What did you just say?" Hinata saw the dangerous gleam in Kageyama's eyes, but just grinned up to him.

"I have a hurt crow in my hands." He then said and pointed towards the crow. "So no punching today." His grin widened. "But first we have to find a place to keep him."

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

"This is your home?" Bouncing on his heels Hinata observed the front garden, if you could call it a garden. "Not what I expected it to be." He couldn't move around too fast with the crow in his hands.

"What did you expect? Some kind of castle?" Kageyama grumbled back as he unlocked the door. "Come in." He said after walking inside.

"To be honest, yes." Hinata answered simply and went inside. The bird was sitting on his arms as he tried to take off his shoes but after some vain attempts he decided to just kick them off. Then with fast steps he followed Kageyama into the house.

"Well... Whatever." He whispered still on Kageyama's heels, Hinata followed the other up the stairs and into a room.

"Wow your room... It looks so..." The room was neat. Though there wasn't much to make a mess with anyway. The walls were blank and there was barely anything personal or lively anyway. "Are you an old man?"

"Come again." Kageyama was looking angrily towards him.

"I mean your room... It doesn't really..." He squinted his eyes as he looked around a little more.

"Shut up. Most of the time I’m outside anyway." Kageyama replied pouting. "Now tell me what do we do with the crow?" He asked as he sat down his bag.

"Do you have some kind of box?" Hinata furrowed his brows as he looked thoughtfully to the other teen.

"I can look for one downstairs." Was the setter's reply before he left Hinata alone in his room.

This was his chance! Hinata walked around the room, the crow still firmly against his chest. He looked into the bookshelf, the table and even on Kageyama's bed, but there was really nothing personal in the room. It looked more like a guest room someone would offer a friend or relative to stay in. Hinata bit the insides of his cheek. It was somehow sad.

"I hope this one is big enough." Hinata's eyes widened and he tried to get back to his former position, just as Kageyama had left him. The little teen heard a huff from the door and turned around to face Kageyama. He had a huge box in his hands.

"Why do you have such a huge box at home?" With a confused look on his face he walked towards Kageyama.

"Got a new shelf the other day. Dunno why my mother kept the box. But... Won't he eat himself through the carton?" He looked thoughtfully at the bird. "Yet he barely moves, so it should be okay."

Hinata nodded and watched Kageyama as he positioned the box in a corner. After walking to Kageyama, Hinata was about to lay the little crow inside the box.

"Stop!" His heart jumped when he heard Kageyama shout. "I will get some newspapers to lay underneath." He sighed silently it sure had sounded like Kageyama was about to hit him or something.

"Oh, good idea."  Hinata straightened up again. "I will wait."

It didn't take long for Kageyama to return this time. Hinata was standing awkwardly in the middle of the room as the black haired laid the newspaper inside the carton.

"Now it's ready." Kageyama said smiling to himself.

"Stop smiling, it's creepy." Hinata remarked as he passed the other teen to put the crow inside the box.

Luckily enough, Kageyama seemed to ignore Hinata's little remark.

"We have to research." With a thoughtful look on his face Kageyama looked towards Hinata.

"We, what?"

"About taking care of young birds." Arching an eyebrow as if he couldn't believe Hinata's stupidity Kageyama looked down to the small teen.

The other just huffed in response to that look before his gaze shifted to the crow. "Do you have a computer at home?"

"Yes?"

"Then let's get started." Hinata smiled.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

"I hope that he will eat it." Hinata laid a little plate with some food down. They also put in a small cup of water.

"Me too." There was concerned look in Kageyama's face as he placed a towel inside the box. If the crow felt cold it could snuggle up into it.

"Anyway, I have to go." Stretching Hinata stood up from his crouching position.

"Oh, yeah, right. I'll get you to the door." With this Kageyama also stood up and walked after Hinata downstairs and waited for the other to go outside.

"Take good care of the little guy. I will drop by tomorrow again." Hinata grinned.

As a response Kageyama nodded and closed the door, after they bid their farewells. His mind was still on the article that told them about what to feed the crow. It also mentioned to not take young crows home, yet the deed was done. The only thing they could do was to feed the little thing. With a long sigh he walked upstairs again. He had some shopping to do the next day.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Did it eat?" Hinata asked while he took off his shoes at the entrance of Kageyama’s house.

"Yes, a little bit." Kageyama replied shortly. "Though my mother wasn't happy that I took it home. It took me some convincing and apologizing to keep him." He added gleaming angrily at Hinata.

"Oh sorry, but as long as he eats everything's alright!" The small teen grinned up to Kageyama, with an apologetic look set on his face.

The other nodded in response, then they went upstairs with no other words exchanged. They knelt down beside the box and looked inside of it. The little crow was lying not moving but snuggled up to the towel.

"He is so cute." With a loving gaze Hinata looked towards the little crow. "Did you choose a name?" He turned his head towards Kageyama with an asking look present on his face.

"I..." He blushed the slightest bit and averted his eyes before his spoke on. "Well, Koharu."

"Surprisingly cute name." A thoughtful look was present on Hinata's face, though it turned into a mischievous grin as soon as he saw the blush in Kageyama's face. "Do I see right? Is the great Kageyama blushing up to his ears?" He laughed.

"No!" Kageyama shouted in response.

"He does!" Hinata laughed louder. "Your face, you even got redder!"

Kageyama grabbed the smaller teen at the hem of his shirt and yanked Hinata closer to his face. "Shut up, idiot!" He himself could feel, how hot his face was.

"Okay, okay! Calm down." Though, the teen didn't stop laughing. At least not until he felt how the hand on his shirt tightened around the hem. He gulped and grinned instead of laughing. Just then did Kageyama let go and sat back.

"Dumbass." Kageyama huffed crossing his arms in front of his chest, the angry look remained in his face.

Hinata still grinning widely, turned his attention to the crow. "So, little Koharu, huh?" He glanced shortly to the setter but bent then over the little bird, he noticed something very concerning. "Hey, Kageyama. Koharu barely ate."

"Well... I gave him what was said on the internet." He answered and looked concerned to the bird. "Maybe we should feed it?"

"Good idea." Hinata bend over to take the little thing in his hands. "I will hold him and you, uh.. You feed him. Like a team you know." He laughed and took Koharu in his hands.

"Well, if you say so." Kageyama took the plate with the food from inside the box and sat down in front of the smaller teen. A determined look was seated on his face as he looked Hinata in the eyes.

"You need something like a little spoon? Or will you use your fingers?" Hinata looked with big confused eyes towards Kageyama.

"I have no idea!" The setter's voice rose, but he took some of the food between his fingers noticing it to be squishy and not very appetizing. "Ah." He said while he brought the food to Koharu's beak.

Hinata on the other hand had to hold himself from laughing out loud. Kageyama looked so weird in his current actions. His mouth wide open as if to show the bird that he had to open his beak too. Soon enough though he snorted and Kageyama's attention turned towards him.

"What is it?" Confusion was written all over Kageyama's face as he looked towards Hinata.

"N-Nothing." But Hinata couldn't hold himself anymore and began to laugh. It had been so very funny and cute. "You are like a mother." He tried to gain back some of his composure.

"Wh-What?!" Kageyama exclaimed blushing. "Shut up. Doesn't that make you the father or something."

"Well, we are a team. Why not." Hinata grinned looking into Kageyama's face. "Now let's keep feeding him."

The other huffed still red in his face but eventually proceeded the feeding instead of starting a fight.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

"At the end he still didn't eat much." Hinata's voice sounded sad. "Let's try some water. Don't forget the article I guess, dehydration it said."

"Yeah I guess." Kageyama had a weird feeling in his gut, and not a pleasant one. "Can you open his beak a little? So that he has to drink the water?"

"B-But won't I hurt him?" The small teen looked concerned down to the crow and then up to Kageyama again. "I mean..."

"I don't now, idiot! But it's better than him not drinking." Kageyama had a straw in his hand, which he had brought with him after he gave up feeding the crow. "You just have to open his beak enough for me to get a bit water in there." He dipped the straw into water and closed the hole on the one side with his thumb to hinder the water running out from the other end. "I will put some water in his beak and wait for him to swallow." His eyes glued on Hinata, waiting for him to react.

"I will be gentle." Hinata laid the little crow on his knees and opened very carefully the beak. To his surprise though the bird didn't turn his head away or close his beak forcefully. It was really weird how cooperative he behaved. "Sorry Koharu." He added and waited for Kageyama to put some of the water inside of the crow's beak. "He swallowed!" He then beamed as he watched the gulping of the little bird. "He really swallowed! You are a genius Kageyama!"

Kageyama watched Hinata as he smiled from ear to ear, he looked so proud and happy. Though soon enough Kageyama snapped out of their little triumphant moment. "But that's not enough water. Let's try on."

Hinata nodded in response and once again tried to open the little bird's beak.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

The following days the little crow became more lively. It looked around in interest and even moved around in his box. He even ate a little more on his own and drank. Yet often enough Hinata and Kageyama sat down, fed it and gave him water into his little beak. The two teens truly felt proud of their achievement. The little thing really looked healthier than before.

"It seems like he feels a little bit better now." Hinata said one day as they both sat there and watched the crow walk around in the room. They let him out of his box from time to time.

"Yes. But his wing still doesn't work, I guess. He can fold it back in place but he never moves it." Kageyama turned his head to Hinata. "And I don't think that he ever will."

The smaller teen nodded with sad eyes. "Yeah he will never be able to fly." He added. "But at least he doesn't give up, right?" His big eyes were turned towards Kageyama looking in the teen's very soul.

The setter had the feeling that in this question was hiding more than just concern for the little crow. It had been in Kageyama's mind from the very start if he was honest, that the little crow reminded him of Hinata. It was small, cute, but the most important part, not able to fly away on his own. Kageyama gulped. He really had to be careful about what he said next.

"Yes. But it will see the world with us, or not?" Was his answer and it seemed like Hinata was happy about it as he turned his head back to the bird and began to laugh.

"Sure he will. Koharu is our little son after all." Then Kageyama saw a little blush on the face of Hinata, he didn't blush easily, more the opposite he could say the most embarrassing stuff about Kageyama without batting an eye. Though after it sunk in what Hinata just said Kageyama turned his head away trying to hide what was left of his pride since the day they begun to take care of the crow.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

Like this days, weeks even months flew by. Hinata visited Kageyama nearly every day, they spoke and watched out for the bird and they were sure by now that the bird was doing fine. Koharu was walking around and picking now on things like nuts or other harder stuff than just dog food with a high protein rate or egg yolk. Though his wing was in a bad shape and it had grown together badly, but who could give the guilt to the two teens, who had tried their best when helping the bird back on his feet.

"At least he flaps around with his other wing from time to time." Kageyama said one day. "Sometimes I think that he wants to go outside. Especially if I put him on the window sill for him to see the world." They were once again in Kageyama's room.

"Hmm." Hinata looked thoughtfully towards the little bird. "Let's take a walk with him." He then said standing up and holding his hand towards Kageyama as to help him up.

"What?" Kageyama looked at him in disbelieve. "But how?"

"On your shoulder or mine. I don't know. If you think he can't hold himself on our shoulders then we can take him onto our hands or make him hop alongside us?"

"You are crazy. He will get away as soon as we go outside." Kageyama couldn't believe what he heard yet he took the offered hand and stood up.

"Koharu!" Hinata chirped and walked to the bird. "Come little boy." He held out his hand and waited for the bird to jump onto it. With a broad grin on his face he turned towards Kageyama to show the little crow. "See? He won't go away, crows are intelligent. He even listens to his name." He placed the crow on his shoulder. "Right, Koharu?"

The little thing crowed in response and clawed into Hinata's uniform.

"Now come along Kageyama. Or I will go without you." Then Hinata exited the room with a silent laugh.

Kageyama could hear the other going down the stairs. "Hey, dumbass, wait for me!"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this little story if so then please leave me a comment  
> Also if you noticed miss-characterization please tell me so that I can change anything not fitting for Kageyama or Hinata as I said this my first Haikyuu fanfiction.
> 
> I also very much appreciate constructive critique and maybe even just a little hello
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
